Hawks
Hawks is a pirate on the Malachite Ocean. Each ocean has a pirate named Hawks, but none are associated with Hawks of Malachite Ocean. Hawks currently is senior officer and counselor of and member of the flag What Is Written. This pirate is active on our ocean's for nearly five years, and is dedicated to his crew and flag. Goal on Malachite Ocean Hawks goal is to maintain a kind and generous mentality in any way on Malachite Ocean. Enjoying the game, and seeking to improve his piracy skills, but also aiding others on their way to the so considered elitism. Personally he doesn't believe in a thing like elite. He believes that to become a true pirate, you don't only need a respective list of standings, but also a certain mentality. Easy said, he thinks you can consider yourself elite only, when you control all of the excisting puzzles, and are loved and respected by the entire ocean. Contributions and Accomplishments *Accomplished to obtain his first Ultimate trophy on Malachite Ocean in Gunnery 9 July 2009 *Accomplished to obtain the #1 gunner trophy on Malachite Ocean, 8 December 2009 *Accomplished to become the 4th Sublime Gunner, 18 december 2009 on Malachite Ocean *Memorized entire Malachite Ocean within 3 weeks of intensive Duty-Navigation and finished at 2 february 2010 *Represented What Is Written as Battle-Navigator on 17 January 2010, in the blockade for *Managed to reach the Imperial status for his own crew Malachite Savages *Hosted a riddle event with money and trinket prices for the winners, in honour of his pirate's anniversairy *Creating a pillage tutorial, wich can be found on the Captain's Coalition forum *Writing an article with hints and tips, do's and dont's about Battle Navigation, Captain's Coalition forum *Training an unknown number of pirate individuals on pillaging and officership through the years *Succesfully started and finished a voyage to the Cursed Island, on 18 March 2010 for the first time *Awarded the bejeweled cannon at 26 march 2010, the first bejeweled cannon trophy awarded on Malachite Ocean Ancient Accomplishments *Became officer for the first time, by showing dedication and skill, anno May 2005 *Succesfully started and finished a succesful pillage, without being trained, anno May 2005 *Succesfully established a crew and flag, anno october 2005 *Succesfully trained an officer, which became highly respected at pillaging, anno august 2005 *Achieving ocean-wide legendary standing in Sea-Battle, anno 2006 *Achieving ultimate standing in Bilging and Swordfighting on Viridian Ocean, anno 2005 *Participating for the first time in Sea Monster Hunting, anno 2007 Biography This pirate started at Midnight Ocean, on 17 of April 2005, and went to Viridian Ocean one week later. After learning the basics of true piracy, this pirate created his own crew and flag, together with some hearties. The crew was named Khuzdul and the flag Viridian Avengers. Anno November 2005 Khuzdul counted over 200 full members, and the flag Viridian Avengers more than 500 members, at it's most glorious moment. Unfortunatly due to issues among the senior officers of the crew, and split up. It was 24 October 2008, when he totally made a fresh start as Hawks on Malachite Ocean. Hawks has made Barracuda Island his home, living in a nicely decorated Row House. His favorite vessel is truely the sloop Dutch-Crested Hawkfish. This ship was a gift from one of his respected hearties, and Queen of -Captain's Coalition-. The gift represents appreciation, for defending crew and flag in war. His most appreciated piracy profession is Gunnery. Hawks favorite piracy skills are Gunnery,Swordfighting, Duty-Navigation and Battle-Navigation. Currently also regularly running a voyage to the Cursed Islands. What he likes most is spending time with his friends on Malachite Ocean. He doesn't care for Sea monster hunting or blockades, but sailing a ship into blockades, is considered a challenge to him. You will find him mostly with the navy, gunnery, and often on a voyage to the Cursed Isles, accompanied by his Panther Doubloon. Articles & Video's *Gun with Navy *Gunnery *Pillage and hint *Prepare for Officer training *Battle-Naviation Practice